1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a biosensor, a biostrip and a manufacture method of determination of uric acid by a non-enzymatic reagent, and particularly to the applications of determination of uric acid by a non-enzymatic reagent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people's lives are intense and busy. Irregular schedules, abnormal diet and insufficient rest and exercise lead to many diseased conditions. For example, many people are susceptible to gout due to over-tiredness, stress, over-eating and alcohol intake. In view of the causes of gout, hyperuricemia is also one of the essential biological bases of gout, and usually refers to a uric acid level of over 7 mg/dl. In addition, it is indicated in many reports and publications that a high uric acid content from 5% to 12% can lead to gout. The clinical manifestations of gout can be categorized into asymptomatic hyperuricemia, acute gouty arthritis, intermittent periods, gouty tophus, chronic arthritis, renal lesion and etc. The attack of gout is rapid and is often without any preceding symptoms. However, when the pain occurs, it is like being cut by a knife, having a luxation or being doused with icy water. In addition, obvious reddish swelling and feverish pain can often be experienced at the joints and the peripheral tissues thereof. It is also reported that among 60% to 70% of patients, the first attack often occurs at the joint of the big toe. In addition to pharmacological management, current treatment of gout and hyperuricemia generally includes the advice to avoid a high purine diet or food rich in purine such as animal guts, sardines, oysters, clams, crabs and the like. The high uric acid level is controlled by the adoption of a low purine diet. However, research has shown that even with such a strict diet control, the uric acid level can only be limitedly lowered to 1-2 mg/dl. Nevertheless, a strict diet control is still necessary, because gout is usually accompanied by the occurrence of hyperlipidemic, hyperglycemic or hypertensive diseases.
Most of the currently available biosensors for uric acid in the market work through the interaction between uricase and uric acid to produce an oxidation-reduction reaction and then transmit the resulting micro-current to the biosensor by an electronic transducer. The most common disadvantage of such a system is that uricase is susceptible to the interference from the oxygen level in the blood as well as to the interference from the ionic content in the blood and therefore a measurement error can often result. Moreover, the uricase available in the current market is still a high-price material.
In view of the various problems in the prior art systems, the inventors of the present invention have proposed a biosensor, biostrip and manufacture method of determination of uric acid by a non-enzymatic reagent based on years of practical experiences in developing biosensors, biostrips and manufacture methods thereof as a solution to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages.